Nektulos Forest FSRs
NOTICE TO ALL ADVENTURERS - The Far Seas Trading Company (FSTC) is seeking adventurers capable of fulfilling orders in Nektulos Forest! Fun, Fame and easy money await you! Flexible hours, on the job training, and a generous compensation package! Apply in person to FSTC Representative Taskmaster D'Zran at the Port Naythex docks in Nektulos Forest! - Text of a handbill found on the floor of the Seafarers Roost in East Freeport. Starting the Quests right #Click on the orders desk next to Taskmaster D'Zran at . #Take one or all six. See the details below. Fulfill the terms of the contracts and return the completed orders to D'Zran. #Once you have completed all of the SCOs you will have access to the Special Contracts. Standard Contract Orders #'Far Seas Requisition #NF0771-SCO' 25 #* Collect 24 cleaned wings from fairies in Nektulos (Sullian or Asilian fairies) #* Collect 12 vials of ash-dust from Gul'Thex mystics #* Gauge the ash-residue within the Forgotten Woods #* Reward: Experience only #'Far Seas Requisition #NF0808-SCO' 25 #* Forest 32 planks of various indigenous pieces of wood in the Nektulos Forest. You can get these from duskwood arbor. #* Collect 12 planks of petrified ashwood from duskwood arbor in Nektulos Forest #* Collect 6 lengthy branches from rumbleroots in Nektulos Forest #* Reward: Experience only #'Far Seas Requisition #NF0119-SCO' 27 #* Find the Valley of the Bears. #* Find the Valley of the Lost Souls. #* Find the Valley of the Dead. #* Collect 12 toe bones from Dragoon sentries at The Funeral Pyre #* Collect 16 clumps of flesh from the local golems (patchworks in Gargoyle Gorge and those surrounding Nektropos Castle) #**You can also get updates from the golems in the The Ruins of Varsoon or the rock heaps in The Thundering Steppes for this step. #* Reward: Experience only #'Far Seas Requisition #NF0386-SCO' 27 #* Collect 12 individual scrapings of bone mold from Dragoon sentries in Nektulos or skeletons in The Thundering Steppes #* Collect 3 infected patches of skin from patchwork men in Gargoyle Gorge in Nektulos. #* Harvest 32 specimens of polluted natural gardens in Nektulos. #* Reward: Experience only #'Far Seas Requisition #NF0551-SCO' 27 #* Collect 12 armor vestments from Sullian fairies; found around Bone Lake in Nektulos. #* Collect 8 epees from Sullian fairies. #* Visit the road to Nektropos Castle #* Reward: Experience Only #'Far Seas Requisition #NF0291-SCO' 28 #* Inspect Gargoyle Gorge in Nektulos. #* Collect 24 skulls from skeletons in Nektulos. #* Collect 12 high quality root specimens from deadly rumbleroots in Nektulos. ) #* Reward: Experience Only Special Contracts Once the SCOs are complete, these contracts become available. #'Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF002' 28 #* Collect 32 Fillets from in The Thundering Steppes. #* Mine 12 shiny stones from penumbra ore in Nektulos. #* Collect 6 medallions from in Nektulos #* Reward: Experience only #'Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF331' 30 #* Collect 18 cores from in Nektulos. #* Find a lost shipment under a wheelbarrow at Camp Leeot in Nektulos. . #* Kill 12 in The Thundering Steppes. #* Reward: Experience only #'Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF409' 28 #* Collect 12 pristine stitches from in Nektulos. #* Make a rubbing of the fallen marker near Bone Lake in Nektulos #* Collect 18 globs of ectoplasm from the in The Thundering Steppes. #* Reward: Experience only #'Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF112-A' 30 #* Collect 4 gauntlets from in The Thundering Steppes; underwater at . #* Collect 12 exceptionally pungent roots from the rancid roots in Nektulos. #* Soul Eater Falls #* Death's Maw #* Black Water Lake #* Headstone Walkway #* Reward: Experience only Notes *This mini-questline no longer gives coin or Far Seas Trading Company Faction (4/27/10) Category:Quests Category:FSRs Category:Nektulos Forest Quests Category:Shattered Lands Quests